New Year Problems
'''New Year Problems '''is the ninth episode of the tenth season. Plot It was the day before New Year's Eve, and the Fat Controller had called a meeting at Tidmouth to give out jobs for the New Year's party. "Dodger will organize the firework vans, Henry will collect them, David, Edward, James, and Percy on goods duties. Donald and Douglas on shunting duties. Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, and Paxton will move trucks and shunt, and the rest of you are on passenger duties." The engines whistled and Paxton slipped out silently. "You three have to shunt trucks," he told Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert later at Vicarstown Dieselworks. They groaned. "That's not fair," grumbled the Iron Twins. "Definetly isn't," shouted Diesel 10. Everyone hushed, and Diesel snickered, he knew what this meant. (Diesel 10 opens mouth, but Diesel begins to speak) "We are going to sabotage the steamies' jobs, ha ha ha ha." "Shut up!" Diesel 10 growled clutching Pinchy. "What he said. Now Paxton remember when you helped Thomas save a friend?" "Uh, yes. Why?" "Did he ever say thank you?" "I, um, well. He was thankful, but never said thank you." "Anyone, including you, would love to run his Branch line for a day, wouldn't they?" "I they're big enough, yes." "All's set, now Paxton you need a new coat of paint." The next day, nothing started out well. The signalbox at Knapford was acting up, and the Diesel bringing the fireworks failed halfway from London to Barrow-in-Furness. "Send Dodger to collect the fireworks at once," the Fat Controller thundered through the telephone. Dodger was shunting trucks when the Vicarstown Coal Mines manager and supervisor came up. "Leave those trucks there. The Fat Controller wants you to pick up some fireworks halfway from Barrow and London urgently," he explained. "Really? Thank you, Sir. That means over the bridge." Dodger soon had the fireworks, which meant the fun could begin. Paxton had been repainted 'Rail Blue', and he set off to Ffarquhar. He silently picked up Annie and Clarabel without Thomas, Toby, or Daisy noticing. "You're very smooth a quiet," commented Annie. They enjoyed the journey so much, they failed to realize it wasn't Thomas who was pulling them. Paxton set off home from Knapford with Annie and Clarabel. By the time they reached Kildane, they had fallen asleep. "A nice nap after being woken up," Annie said. "You brought the coaches," Den asked confused. "What he means is, why in the name of dizzy diesels did you bring those two blasted coaches," Dart snapped. "We'll take care of them," 'Arry said. "Trust us." Later, Diesel arrived at Vicarstown and saw the fireworks vans. "Mine," snapped a voice. Diesel looked to the right to see Dodger the Gresley J50. "Look, Dodger, I know it's impossible, but well, I'm taking them," Diesel comforted. "Hmm, really? I don't recall, any Diesels being mentioned to pick up the fireworks to Wellsworth. Now be off." "His hating for Diesels is so strong," Diesel complained to Diesel 10. "And?" "I can't steal the firework vans." "Blasted, and 'Arry and Bert are making mischeif." "Wait, I have an idea." As they approached the siding out to the station, Dodger popped out of nowhere. "Surprise! Let's take a little trip." Diesel 10 threatened with his claw, but still Dodger pushed on. "You idiot!" Diesel 10 shouted at Diesel. "Do something!" "My friend is really agressive, he can chop off your funnel and squash you to bits." But they failed no matter what. "Woah, look at that," Den said noticing them. "Dizzy Diesels," replied Dart. Then, they reached an empty chute. However, he pulled it down, blocking Dodger and denting his funnel, and tipped right off the track. "Woah!" "Your next." "No, no! Den, Dart, close the doors! (door closes on him) Not me!" That settles it. Dodger went back to Vicarstown, where the stationmaster said, "Well done, now Henry has failed at Crovan's Gate, and I know you don't do these jobs, but his passengers need to get to London. He's been stranded for five minutes. Hurry!" Dodger arrived at the scene and saw the mess of ashes. "Dodger," gasped Henry. "The relief fireman forgot to empty the ashes from yesterday, it clogged up, and make Henry blow a ton of ashes. Get us into the Steamworks," the Driver explained. Carefully, Dodger shunted him to the Steamworks. "He needs his firebox cleaned," Dodger told Victor. "Very well, engine needs firebox cleaning!" Dodger left Henry, and without turning round, he pulled the train to Barrow. The Diesel was surprised to see Dodger. "Huh! You half covered in coal." "Sodor coal, the cleanest most effiecent coal you'll see, but I doubt you'll understand." He left and delivered the fireworks vans to Wellsworth. "Nice to see they arrived safely," David commented. "Be here this afternoon." "I will." Late that night the Diesels instead of wondering how to get revenge instead started making some so-called 'New Year Resolutions' as well as the steamies, especially Percy, James and Gordon. But that's another story. (After end credits) "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." "Happy 1987!" Characters *Henry *David *Dodger *Diesel 10 *Diesel *'Arry *Den *Dart *Paxton *Annie *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (non-speaking role) *Edward (non-speaking role) *James (non-speaking role) *Percy (non-speakng role) *Donald and Douglas (non-speaking roles) *Bert (non-speaking role) *Daisy (non-speaking role) *Clarabel (non-speaking role) *Gordon (mentioned) *Toby (mentioned) *Norman (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes